EAW Reckless Wiring (2011)
Card Loser Leaves EAW Match; Stipulation TBD Mr. DEDEDE vs. Heart Break Boy Match 5 of a Best of 5 Series for the EAW Championship Cyclone © vs. Alexander Da Vinci; Special Guest Referee: ???? EAW Unified Tag Team Championships; Stipulation TBD Sex N' Violence (Robbie V & Rated R Shaman of Sexy) © vs. Damage Inc. (Siberian Wolverine & MA Beast) 20 Minute Scramble Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship John Alloy © vs. Ross Shackleford vs. Extreme Enigma vs. ???? vs. Eric Darkthrone Intergender Tag Team Match; Stipulations TBD SG2 & SG1 vs. Christy Cruise & Jon Kelton Eddie Mack vs. Vic Vendetta; Stipulation TBD EAW Elite Championship Jason Cage © vs. ???? Results *2. Eddie Mack hit the F-5 on Vendetta to win the match. *3. Christusesse brass knuckles on SG2 as SG2 was going for the People's Elbow on Kelton. Later in the match, SG1 was gonna hit the brass knuckles on Christy but Kelton pushes Christy out of the way at the last second as he suffers the hit for himself. *4. Some of the participants use weapons during the match. *5. After the match, Robbie and Siberian Wolverine were being checked on by doctors with nearby stretches as both men are yet to move. *6. Before the match, Jaywalker announces that the match is a Falls Count Anywhere Match. *7. After the match, Heart Break Boy, without looking back was being helped by two referees backstage. Other Referees were seen surround the unresponsive Mr.DEDEDE, as he lays on his side, motionless with his eyes open. DEDEDE sits up slowly, with his face also a crimson mask as stands on the both of his feet, and drags himself up the ramp, refusing any help from an official. DEDEDE turns around and faces the entire arena where some folks are leaving, and half of the crowd are heckling him, part of the crowd are singing "Nananana, Hey hey hey, GoodBye", and another portion are supporting him and cheering him on. DEDEDE looks around the crowd with his face in an emotion of rage and fear, as DEDEDE begins shedding tears, turns around, bangs his fist on the Stage and leaves through the curtains, refusing to look back. Miscellaneous *SG2 & SG1 say some words that they are confident to win their match against their opponents, Christy Cruise & Jon Kelton. *DEDEDE was walking backstage until he stopped by recent new Vixens signee Skyler Kanellis, who asked DEDEDE to play Dance Dance Revolution due to Skyler being busy and DEDEDE being bored at the time so they decided to play Dance Dance Revolution together. They went into an empty locker room where they step onto a "Dance Dance Revolution" machine as the machine starts. As the two played for several minutes until Heart Break Boy came in and disappointed with DEDEDE playing kids' games before the most important match of DEDEDE's career. HBB told DEDEDE that their match later tonight is a Last Man Standing Match and DEDEDE told HBB to get the hell out as DEDEDE looks back and sees Skyler who unpaused the game, and played ahead of him. DEDEDE shouted at Skyler as HBB shakes his head and leaves the locker room, as DEDEDE and Skyler continue to play. *Backstage, Mr.DEDEDE and Skyler Kanellis, sweating and slouching over the Dance Dance machine as the two were tuckered out of playing too much. Max A. Million came in and try to get an interview from DEDEDE but got interrupted by DEDEDE's 2008 apprentice, Nick, walks into the room and snatches the mic from Max and told everyone that Heart Break Boy is the Greatest E-Fedder of all time! Nick then walks off as DEDEDE and Max look on as DEDEDE told Max "No Comment" as he walks out shaking his head. *Extreme Enigma and Eric Darkthrone had an argument between them of what they're feeling about not winning the National Extreme Title. *Kevin Devastation made a promise to become a World Champion before the year goes by and also promises that he will have zero plans in leaving EAW. As talking to the crowd, he was having a stroke in the ring as he got a shocked expression on his face, as Kevin falls to his knees, and the shocked expression changes into a blank expression. Several EMT's run down the ramp, slide into the ring and check on Kevin Devastation, but Kevin remains unresponsive as several more EMT's run down the ramp with a wheelchair. Kevin is brought to a seated position in that wheelchair outside of the ring and is being wheeled out of the arena as the crowd can only watch on in silence and mumble. *Damage Inc (Siberian Wolverine & MA Beast), sitting in the infirmary, bloody, battered, bruised and destroyed as the doctor starts picking glass from SW's body. They are wondering what happened out there even they work so hard out there. Then SW asked MA Beast of what they do as MA Beast looks down at the ground for a moment of silence then responded by telling SW "I don't know...I just...I just don't know anymore." Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2011